Little Crush
by blaster342
Summary: Castiel may or may not have a little crush on Sam Winchester. Too bad Sam can be a little bit oblivious when it comes to love. (Written because the world needs more Sastiel)


**I needed to write some Sastiel. Those two adorable morons need more love. (this is also on tumblr, so it's _not_ stolen... heh)**

**Here, have some Sastiel:**

* * *

Castiel is not familiar with human traditions. Neither is he aware of proper courtship or how to correctly ask for someone's hand. Luckily, he's not known for giving up and surely it can't hurt to try different methods.

Humans, for some reason, seem to fancy flowers. They give flowers as birthday gifts, as presents, flowers are brought to funerals, and flowers are kept in both homes and gardens. Most importantly, flowers are given to their loved ones.

He brings the flowers but finds himself lacking words. He's pretty sure he should say something as well instead of merely pushing the bouquet into Sam's surprised face. The younger Winchester accepts the flowers, albeit a bit cautious and more than a little stunned, and repays Castiel with an awkward, sweet smile.

"Um, thanks, Cas," he says and rubs the back of his head. "Do you want me to, uh, put them in a vase?"

"Whatever you deem fit," Castiel replies gravelly. He feels a little bit funny, too warm, _flustered_, and takes farewell with a short nod, leaving a confused Sam holding the flowers. The flowers end up in the bunker's kitchen, in an antique vase that Sam dug out from one of the Men of Letters storages.

Castiel decides that the flowers were a bust. Sam had not understood his intent at all.

**oOo**

Another thing humans like to give each other is food. Flowers and chocolate are brought to dates – perhaps that's why Sam didn't understand his gift? Because of the lack of chocolate? Oh well. Castiel can get him some chocolate.

…If only it was that easy. The stores are _filled_ with different kinds of sweets and all the chocolate have different wrappings. And _names_. What kind of name is _Mars_ for _chocolate? _Is it connected to the pagan Roman god Mars or the planet in the humans' solar system?

He ends up buying the one with the dark blue wrapping, _Fazer_ chocolate. Sam is just as confused as last time and fumbles with the chocolate that's being pushed into his hands but readily thanks the angel for the gift. Sam asks him if Castiel wants some of the chocolate too and he is _so close_ to saying yes, but the same flustered feeling that's making his vessel's face warm makes Castiel say no. He takes his leave again. Sam shares the chocolate with Dean instead.

**oOo**

The thing all humans seem to be obsessed with, the… internet? Yes, the internet, is filled with all kinds of different information and tips. _How to woo a guy/girl_, or _Make your loved one notice you_, and a thousand more. Many of the sites Castiel finds are very inappropriate and make him fairly uncomfortable. Most sites, however, tell him that he needs to know what his crush likes (why is it called crush? Why would he want to crush Sam? He should ask one of the Winchesters) and become friends with him or her first. Sam is his friend already.

The sites tell him to take it slow and go for a coffee or watch a movie.

Other sites tell him to flirt and use many pick-up lines and compliment Sam's eyes.

Some sites tell him to be confident and push Sam against a wall and –

Castiel decides to not trust the sites.

**oOo**

He knows it is human custom to ask the father or guardian of the person you love for their hand. Since John Winchester is deceased Castiel can't ask him he must ask the guardian. He feels fairly nervous but steels himself; if he can't even _ask_ for Sam's hand he most certainly doesn't _deserve_ it. Still, Castiel isn't sure if the overprotective big brother is going to agree or try to shoot him again.

He corners Dean in a motel room where the Winchesters are staying during their current hunt. Sam is at the local library and Dean is sitting by the motel room's table, stuffing his face full of cheeseburger. He makes a choking noise as Castiel lands in front of him and almost falls off his chair in order to jerk away. He begins to cough and the angel wonders if he should help the man, but considering Dean manages to swear at him in between the couches he figures he'll be fine.

Castiel supposes he should be in eye-level with the older Winchester and sits down on the other side of the table. Dean throws him a nasty glare, clears his throat several times and points an accusing finger at Castiel.

"Don't _do_ that. Use the damn door like a normal frickin' person!"

Castiel could point out that he's hardly a "normal person" but somehow he thinks he shouldn't remind Dean of this little fact right now.

"Dean," he starts seriously and clasps his hands together on the table. "I wish to get to know your brother."

"You geeks already know each other, you feathered idiot," Dean grumbles and shoves more food in his mouth.

Castiel squirms in his seat and silently curses this strange human, _awkward_ feeling. "I mean, I'd like to be… involved with your brother.

Dean makes an odd snorting sound and seems to dismiss the angel before temporarily freezing, frowning, and leaning forward. He's chewing as he stares at Castiel without blinking, squinting as if that will help him figure out what the angel just said.

"…What."

Castiel stared back. "I said that – "

"I heard what you _said_, I want to know what you _meant_ with… involved." The gears in Dean's head seemed to be working a little bit slow. "When you say _involved_ do you mean it like _involved _or_ involved_?"

Castiel scrunched his brows together. "…I don't follow."

"Well neither do _I_."

…Silence.

Dean coughs into his fist, the hamburger clasped loosely in the other hand. "So when you say _involved_ do mean it like, uh, like…" Another cough.

"I meant it like _romantically_ involved," Castiel finally said, a little annoyance creeping into his voice.

The hamburger hits the floor along with Dean's jaw.

**oOo**

Castiel still isn't sure what to make of Dean's response. After a few stammering words of "you" and "Sam" and "are you…?" he had given up on talking carefully, and had paced all over the small motel room. His hands had gestured wildly but the words coming out of his mouth hadn't made any sense at all (_"You're not supposed to be __**involved**__ with you buddy's siblings, that's like, bro-code rule number one! Screw that, bro-code-rule number one is that you do NOT want to screw your buddy's __**little brother **__and not to mention-"_). Dean had finally flopped back down in the chair to rub his eyes.

"So, umm, how long have you and Sam..?" a faint blush reaches Dean's ears and cheeks and Castiel isn't sure why he is so embarrassed about it.

"Sam and I have not been… _involved_ at all," Castiel replies, a tinge of insult in the answer. "I am merely asking you if it would be alright with you if Sam and I _would_ be involved."

Dean splutters. "Are you… you are… Are you asking for _my permission_ to _get in Sam's pants_?"

"I wouldn't put it in those words, but… yes, I am."

"Oh god, in what century are you living in? No, don't answer. I- Never mind, I need a drink," Dean makes a move to stand up.

"So I shouldn't have asked you first?" Strange. He had been so sure that he was doing the right thing.

Dean makes a low, guttural sound in the back of his throat. "No no, I just – yeah I guess that was a good idea. So Sam doesn't, uh, know about you-? Ugh, Cas, don't even answer, he probably doesn't…"

"So… Is it alright if I," how had Dean put it? "try to get into Sam's pa-"

Dean clamps one hand over his right ear and grabs his jacket. "Jesus, Cas, ask _Sam_ not me, and do NOT express yourself like that, oh god, why is it that Sam _always_ manages to…" his voice fades away as the older Winchester backs out of the door, the bright flush having spread all over his face. The door closes and Castiel is feeling very confused.

**oOo**

Dean has explained that _he_ won't take part of their little drama and most _certainly _not try to tell Sam about their little… discussion in the motel room.

Castiel continues giving Sam small gifts and makes sure to just stay and chat. They explore the bunker's library and Dean calls them mega-geek-boyfriends. Castiel doesn't say anything, he secretly (maybe not so secretly, judging by Dean's knowing smirk) likes the expression, while Sam immediately protests and smacks his brother's arm.

"Sorry about him, Cas," Sam says and jerks his head towards Dean as he saunters away. "He's just screwing around."

Castiel thinks that maybe he should have said something then, but the warm, fuzzy feeling that's giving him butterflies in his belly stops him. He can wait a little bit more.

**oOo**

Sam doesn't realize what Cas is doing. He just thinks the angel is being nice, and trying to fit in their human world. It's not hard to mix things up and think that people give chocolate and flowers to their friends. So Sam accepts the small gifts with a smile and tries to make the angel take some of the chocolate too. Most of the time Sam gives the candy to Dean – Dean's sweet tooth has always been far greater than his own.

"Got another gift from you angel boyfriend?" Dean teases with a way to wide grin when Sam hands him caramel toffee candies.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Be nice," he chides. "It's not his fault he doesn't know about human customs. If he wants to give us candy, he'll give us candy. Give him some time to adjust."

Dean's eyebrows climb towards his hair and he huffs something under his breath as Sam walks back to the library.

Sam doesn't realize why Cas is giving him the presents. Why would he? After all, why would such a pure being, an _angel_ want anything to do with something as tainted as the Boy with the demon blood?

Sam is happy that Castiel even want to be near him.

* * *

**I swear this was supposed to have a happy ending. This just sort of... happened.**

**Reviews keep me living! :)**


End file.
